Jaffahampton
Jaffahampton is the small collection of buildings next to the Jaffa Factory. There are three buildings in Jaffahampton: the Hot Dog Stand, Brewery and Jaffa Café. In the centre of the town is a small water fountain with a Jack-o-lantern inside it. Jaffahampton returns in JaffaQuest, but it is partially buried under the dirt. In the episode 'Interactive Moonsperience', the Jaffa Factory explodes due to Simon and 'Jaffa III', but the still-buried Jaffahampton can be seen in the background of Lewis' perspective to have mostly survived. Jaffa Cafe The Jaffa Café building was once the main working shed of Honeydew Inc. before it was converted into a café for serving Jaffa Cakes and tea. When Sips and Sjin were recruited to work for Simon, the Jaffa Café was used as a bedroom for the pair. In the final episodes of Tekkit, the Jaffa Café was the place in which Lewis presents Simon with the first set of Cakes and a set of Jaffa Cakes (not the very first, as they were eaten by Sips). When Jaffahampton was re-decorated, Honeydew added the sculpture of a tea cup to the roof of the Jaffa Café. However it wasn't the best, so Sips decided to recreate the tea cup sculpture, replacing Simon's first attempt. The building is connected to Honeydew Inc. Dormitory 1 (misspelled as "Domitory" in the actual videos); home to Sjin's Giant Head. The 'Egg-o-coaster' is also part of the roof of the Jaffa Café, as the track goes around the whole of Jaffahampton, and the rest of the Honeydew Inc. complex. Brewery Opposite the Jaffa Café is the Brewery, where Duncan makes the famous dark, oily and sludgy Honeydew Inc. "beer". When the beer is drunk, it will poison the consumer. It was decided that each building would have a giant sculpture on the roof, so a pint of water was created by Simon. Like the first attempt with the tea cup, the result was not brilliant. Sips recreated the Brewery sculpture with a better one, complete with froth. He also built a beer garden between the Brewery and Hot Dog Stand where the team enjoyed a mug of 'Black Stuff'. Whilst looking for a place to build a nether Portal, Simon replaced the middle of the sculpture in order to travel to the Nether. This left the others confused (who were playing separately). Sips was found next to the hole, surrounded by dropped black wool, leading the others to believe it was him. Once the chicken coop was erected, a giant rollercoaster was constructed to transport the eggs. Duncan engineered the coaster to jump through the froth, continue along the track, then jump through the Portal onto the Jaffa Café. Hot Dog stand Inspired by the Hot Dog stand at Pig Island, the Hot Dog stand was built to serve customers with Hot Dogs. The original stand at Pig Island was too far away and as a result, Simon rebuilt it in Jaffahampton to allow Honeydew Inc. to sell Hot Dogs closer to the factory. Ultimately the stand was never completed and no hot dogs were sold from the store. Other structures Despite the following structures being built around Jaffahampton, it has not been confirmed that they belong to the town. Egg Rollercoaster The egg rollercoaster, or 'Egg-o-coaster' is a way to transport the eggs from the chicken coop to the freezer level in the Factory 'safely'. Instead of using a teleport pipe or something easier, Duncan and Simon decide to look into Railcraft, and create a really long coaster around Jaffahampton, going through the Portal in the brewery, through the tea cup, up to the factory floor, and jumping back down to the chicken coop. Chicken Coop The chicken coop was built in the shape of a giant chicken egg, housing chickens within. A clever setup on the floor allows the eggs to be sucked up once they are laid and loaded into carts to be transported to the factory floor. Whilst Duncan was creating the egg sucking machine, he lost his temper with the chicken's tendency to interfere with his piping, and as a result, many chickens lost their lives. After the coop was finished, Simon and Duncan built a rollercoaster to safely transport the eggs to the factory. Giant Cow (Slug) The Cow (Slug) was built as a milking shed to provide milk for the Cakes produced in the factory. Originally, the cows were kept in an unsheltered pen of fences. However, in keeping with the theme of the Chicken Coop, Duncan decided to begin building a giant Cow to house them. He got as far as a floating head before Lewis, Sips and Sjin took over, who discovered that the head was only high enough to build a legless body beneath, hence "slug". Simon later added glowing red lamps for eyes. Christmas Tree During the Christmas season, Duncan made a giant christmas tree at the edge of the compound and wired up the lights to make them flash. He later decided he couldn't be bothered pulling the whole thing down, so he just , and the giant one bulit by Duncan]] removed the lights and left it. During one of their episodes, Duncan built a giant square Christmas tree with multiple energy collectors as the star producing diamonds. Sips did not approve of the creation. JaffaQuest On the return of Simon and the Honeydew Inc. employees, Lewis & Duncan, Jaffahampton was in a sorry state. Dirt was piled high around the buildings, there was little of the signs and rollercoaster to be seen from the piles and small mounds of dirt. Despite the Jaffa Factory exploding at the end of JaffaQuest, Jaffahampton and the other structures remained largely intact from the explosion, though the buildings remained covered in dirt with only the signs visable. They were ulltimately abandonded along with the rest of the site. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Locations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Villages